


Le meilleur des thés

by GamblingDementor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Français | French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/GamblingDementor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varrick fait du thé pour Zhu Li.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le meilleur des thés

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Kind of Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644337) by [ZhurrickTea (GamblingDementor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/ZhurrickTea). 



\- Zhu Li! C'est l'heure du thé!  
La voix de Varrick résonna à travers le couloir et prit Zhu Li par surprise. Elle était en train de travailler sur des plans de construction d'un nouveau modèle d'avion. Toute son attention était portée sur une nouvelle conception des ailes lorsqu'il cria, lui faisant perdre toute concentration. Son crayon tomba. Elle fronça les sourcils et mit de l'ordre dans la paperasse avant de se diriger vers l'origine de ce hurlement, la cuisine. Pour être parfaitement honnête, il était surprenant que Varrick l'appelle de la sorte en criant, et pas seulement surprenant en ce qu'elle avait été déconcentrée alors qu'elle travaillait. Non, il était aussi étonnant que Varrick utilise cette voix exigeante à nouveau pour lui adresser la parole. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, il lui laissait le champ libre pour vaquer à ses occupations et, s'il devait venir la trouver, il s'approchait d'elle en douceur et lui demandait gentiment ce qu'il avait à demander.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'étais en train de bosser sur…  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine tout grand et vit la raison pour laquelle Varrick l'avait appelée, le reste de ses paroles ne franchit pas ses lèvres.  
\- Je t'ai fait du thé.  
Alors ça, c'était bien le plus flagrant des euphémismes. Alignés sur une grande table au centre de la pièce se trouvaient des dizaines de théières et des plateaux de gâteaux et biscuits innombrables. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de friandises appétissantes à la fois. Au milieu de ce festin, un sourire béat au visage, se tenait Varrick. Ce sourire se fit moqueur et elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait fixé pendant nettement plus longtemps qu'elle n'aurait dû. Elle secoua la tête pour sortir de sa rêverie.  
\- Pas mal, non? demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux qui arborait de plus en plus ses lèvres récemment.  
\- Varrick, je…  
\- Viens donc, ma très chère tigre-otarie, que je te serve un peu de thé.  
Il la prit par le bras pour la mener à une petite table dans un coin. Elle était couverte d'une jolie nappe à carreaux. Dessus, quelques tasses à thé, assiettes à dessert, toutes sortes de sucre, miel et lait imaginables et un vase de fleurs de lune. Elle s'assit avec attention. Chaque détail la rendait pleine de joie. La table n'avait qu'une chaise.  
\- Où est-ce que tu vas t'asseoir?  
\- Je ne peux pas m'asseoir, voyons, Zhu li! Comment veux-tu que je te serve le thé sinon!  
Elle rougit malgré elle et hocha la tête.

Varrick s'approcha de la grande table avec une virevolte, dansant tout autour, ses mains voletant et hésitant, prêtes à attraper une théière mais sans savoir laquelle. Finalement, il se tourna vers Zhu Li et, avec un sourire penaud, se gratta la nuque.  
\- Je ne savais pas quel thé tu préfères, alors je les ai tous faits.  
\- Tous?  
\- Tous ceux sur lesquels j'ai pu mettre la main.  
Elle sourit, incapable de s'en empêcher. Il était bon de pouvoir sourire en sa présence, de lui faire confiance, de l'aimer.  
\- Tu veux lequel, alors, tigre-otarie?  
Il avait adopté ce surnom pour elle. Personne ne l'avais jamais appelée comme ça auparavant, et surtout pas lui, mais ça lui plaisait beaucoup désormais. Vraiment beaucoup.  
\- Tu as du thé au jasmin?  
\- Pour toi, ma chérie, j'ai absolument tout.  
Il tendit le bras de tout son long pour saisir une petite théière bleue de l'autre côté de la table, et empila quelques assiettes de biscuits sur son autre bras. Zhu Li n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il pouvait avoir de l'équilibre. Elle se demanda si elle pourrait jamais y trouver une utilité. Il plaça les biscuits face à elle et lui servit une tasse de thé au jasmin.  
\- Et voilà, du thé au jasmin pour la personne la plus adorable du monde!  
Elle gloussa discrètement et accepta la tasse qu'il lui tendit.  
\- Mmh, ça sent bon. Ça doit être un thé délicieux.  
\- Alors là, j'espère bien! Je l'ai fait importer du Dragon au Jasmin de Ba Sing Se!  
\- Si loin que ça? Mais tu ne savais même pas que c'est le thé que je préfère.  
\- Tous les thés que tu vois ici sont la crème de la crème!  
\- Ça, c'est moi qui en jugerai, dit-elle d'un ton blagueur.  
Elle prit une gorgée. Dès que le thé toucha ses lèvres, elle ferma les yeux pour en profiter au maximum. Le thé était tellement bon qu'elle avait presque envie d'en gémir de bonheur, mais hors de question de se laisser aller. Varrick se moquerait d'elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours si elle osait faire quoi que ce soit du genre.  
\- Il est vraiment très bon, admit-elle en posant la tasse vide sur la table à contrecœur.  
\- Bien sûr qu'il est bon! C'est l'oncle du seigneur Zuko qui a fondé le salon de thé!

Zhu Li aurait très bien pu se contenter de reprendre une tasse de ce thé délicieux mais Varrick avait une autre idée en tête.  
\- Bon, les biscuits, je ne les ai pas tous faits moi-même, mais je t'assure qu'ils viennent des meilleurs boulangers du monde.  
Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et forma un tas de biscuits sur une assiette à dessert en face d'elle.  
\- Varrick…  
\- Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas les raisins secs, alors ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'en trouveras aucun dans ces biscuits. Je crois que les petits ronds te plairont beaucoup, ils viennent de…  
\- Varrick!  
\- la tribu de l'eau du sud, en fait ceux là, c'est moi qui les ai faits. Tu te rappelles? Je t'avais demandé la recette. Et figure toi qu'ils étaient plutôt facile à…  
\- VARRICK!  
Il se tut enfin et la fixa, les yeux écarquillés.  
\- Oui, ma douce? demanda-til, et sa voix trahissait son anxiété.  
Elle lui prit les mains, en lui caressant la paume du pouce.  
\- C'est parfait.  
Il se détendit ostensiblement et lui sourit de façon complètement sincère.  
\- Ça me fait plaisir que tu penses ça, Zhu Li.  
Elle hocha la tête pour l'encourager et pendant un moment, ils ne purent détourner leur regard l'un de l'autre. Simplement être ensemble leur suffisait.

Après quelques minutes, Varrick se leva soudainement et courut vers la table, pour y prendre cinq autres théières.  
\- Il faut absolument que tu goûtes ceux-ci, tigre-otarie.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire en le regardant tenir les théières en équilibre sur ses bras.  
\- Voilà du thé au ginseng. J'ai entendu dire que c'était le préféré du Général Iroh. Il vient d'une petite ville dans l'est du royaume de la terre. Je l'ai fait importer, et vraiment, il y a nettement plus de marchands de thé à Republic City que je ne pensais, et on peut simplement leur demander n'importe quelle sorte de thé et ils la trouveront!  
Il lui versa une tasse de thé et attendit impatiemment qu'elle le goûte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle en prit une gorgée et lui fit signe que le thé était bon qu'il lui en servit une autre.  
\- Ce mélange ci est très spécial. Il vient de la nation du feu, c'est le thé préféré officiel du seigneur du feu. Il vient de la cité impériale même.  
\- Tu as dû payer une fortune pour le faire importer.  
\- Je t'aime plus que ma fortune.  
Venant de Varrick, c'était pratiquement une déclaration d'amour éternel. Elle se pencha pour lui donner un baiser. Elle ne l'embrassait pas souvent, car elle préférait qu'il prenne l'initiative des baisers, mais parfois, il fallait faire ce qu'il fallait faire.  
\- Dis moi ce que tu sais de ce thé-là, dit-elle en rompant le baiser, pointant du doigt une grosse théière noire.  
\- Ah, c'est drôle que tu poses la question, ma chère Zhu Li! Ce thé, c'est du thé rouge de Ba sing Se. Il est assez populaire dans le quartier huppé. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on boit aussi entre étudiants de l'université.  
\- Et ces biscuits?  
\- Ce sont des biscuits d'Avatar. Enfin, pour être honnête avec toi, ils sont complètement crus, je ne te les conseille pas.

Au final, il parvint à lui faire goûter au moins une gorgée de tous les thés qu'il avait préparés, en lui racontant une anecdote pour chacun d'entre eux. Zhu Li ne put qu'accepter tout ce qu'il lui servait, boire le thé, manger les biscuits, et lorsqu'elle eut tout goûté, elle avait l'impression d'avoir mangé plus cet après-midi là qu'en dix ans auparavant. C'était Varrick qui adorait manger, pas elle. En observant toutes les assiettes et tasses, elle se demanda si c'était elle qui allait devoir faire la vaisselle, ou s'il allait être assez généreux pour le faire lui.  
\- Je pense que c'est la dernière théière.  
\- Oh, Varrick, non, j'en ai déjà trop bu. Je vais exploser.  
\- Mais c'est le thé le plus spécial de tous! Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter maintenant!  
\- Bon, d'accord, mais après ça, c'est fini.  
\- Tu as à peine touché aux biscuits au thé vert!  
\- J'en ai mangé trois, Varrick, ça n'est pas ce que j'appellerais à peine toucher.  
Il fit la moue et elle ne put se retenir de rire. Solennellement, il prit la dernière théière et lui servit une tasse. Zhu Li l'accepta et but une gorgée, en lui jetant un regard qui disait clairement qu'elle ne boirait pas la moindre tasse de thé supplémentaire aujourd'hui. Varrick la regarda d'un air satisfait. Ce thé était absolument parfait. Il était merveilleux.  
\- C'est quoi, celui-ci? Et je peux en ravoir?  
\- Celui-ci, dit-il en lui servant une autre tasse, c'est un mélange très spécial.  
\- C'est celui que je préfère.  
\- Je suis content que tu dises ça, car je l'ai fait faire juste pour toi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
\- Tu sais bien qu'on peut pratiquement tout acheter, Zhu Li. Ce mélange a été créé par des experts. Je leur ai parlé de toi, à quel point tu es parfaite, et voilà ce qu'ils m'ont fait pour toi. Et vu que tu l'aimes bien, je vais officiellement l'envoyer à tous les salons de thé de Republic City et on l'appellera le Zhu Li!  
\- Varrick, on n'invente pas des thés comme ça.  
\- Bien sûr que si, je l'ai fait!  
Qu'importe, au moins le Zhu Li serait délicieux. Mais pour être honnête, n'importe quel thé fait par Varrick pour elle était le meilleur des thés.

 

 


End file.
